Jellicle Cats
by EmeraldSeiji
Summary: Starfire is confused when she first hears about the Jellicle cats. What is a jellicle cat, and how does she learn about them? Oneshot.


"Beast Boy

A/N: This is the result of introducing one of my roommates to the joys of the musical CATS while reading Teen Titans Fanfictions. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I own neither the Teen Titans nor CATS, I promise.

--

Jellicle Cats

"Beast Boy?" Starfire's voice came questioningly into the green changeling's awareness as she poked her head through the doorway of his room.

With a sigh Beast Boy pulled his head out of his comic book and answered, "What can I do for you Star?"

"Can you turn into a jellicle cat?" she asked innocently.

"What are you talking about Star?" he returned puzzled. "What's a jellicle cat?"

Starfire's cheerful features fell into sadness as she said, "I was hoping you could tell me what a jellicle cat is as you can turn into all manner of fantastic animals."

"I'm sorry Star, this is one that I don't ever remember hearing about. Robbie might know though, you should ask him." With that Beast Boy turned back to the pages of his comic as he heard Starfire leave the doorway and traipse off down the hall.

Starfire went down the hall to Robin's room, where she knocked on his door loudly, and when she received no answer she tried again this time calling out, "Robin? Are you there? I have a question for you!"

"What's your question, Star?" Robin's voice came from her right. She jumped in surprise and saw Robin coming towards her only wearing a pair of shorts and toweling dry his hair, his face flushed as if he had just had a difficult workout even though she was sure he had been out of the Tower for the entire morning.

"What is a jellicle cat?" she asked bluntly.

A wide smile spread across the Boy Wonder's face, and he asked in return, "Where did you hear about the jellicle cats, Star?"

"At a very late hour last night I walked by the gym and heard music. I liked the music so I sat and listened only to hear about jellicle cats. I don't know what a jellicle cat is though. Can you answer my question Robin?"

"If I had a bit more time I could Star, but I'm only back for a quick lunch then I have to leave again."

Star's face fell into a frown once more. "I understand Robin," she said quietly looking at the floor, "But where have you been going all the time. You haven't done the 'hanging out' for a long time; you always go somewhere and come back tired."

Robin put an arm around her shoulder caringly and said softly, "I know Star, and I'm sorry. Next week you'll be able to see what I've been doing, I promise, and I think that you'll like it."

"Really?" she asked carefully.

"I promise," he said again with a tight squeeze for emphasis before he let go and continued more happily, "Now, come have lunch, I brought pizza back for everyone." He then led her down the hall to the common room, stepping more lightly and happily than she had seen him walk in a long time, of course this may be just because he usually wore metal bottomed boots, and even humming to himself.

They reached the common room to find Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven already sitting around the table. "Thanks for coming everyone, go ahead and dig in."

"Thanks for lunch Rob," Cyborg started slowly taking a piece of meat pizza, "but why did you call for a meeting over lunch."

"Because I thought that it's high time that I do this," he raised his hands to his mask and peeled it away from his face. He lowered it while his eyes remained closed and took a deep breath before opening the clearest crystal blue eyes any of them had ever seen and smiled, saying in a voice higher and lighter than he used as Robin, "Hi, my name is Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick."

All of their jaws dropped. "As in Bruce Wayne's ward, Dick Grayson?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"Why is that the first question anyone asks me? Yes, I am Bruce Wayne's ward," he then took a large bite of pizza, washing it down with a gulp of orange juice. "If you have any more questions right now, you should ask them quickly, I have to be back at rehearsal in half an hour and I have to drive there."

"Why now, Rob- I mean Dick? Why now instead of all the weeks the Titans have been together or months down the road?" Raven asked critically.

Dick smiled to them, "Because I happen to know that the Titan's have been invited to the opening performance of the Jump City production of the musical CATS free of charge by Bruce Wayne himself, and I wouldn't want the first time you saw me without my mask on for me to be unrecognizable due to stage make-up."

"Wait, you're in CATS?" Beast Boy asked critically, "Is that where you've been for the last few weeks?"

"Yep," came the answer quickly, a twinkle coming from the depths of the bright eyes, "You're looking at the magical Mr. Mistoffelees." He then stood away from the table and struck a graceful pose after a few quick dance moves.

"I do not understand, Robin," Starfire said uncertainly, "Your name is truly Richard Grayson, yet you wish to be called Dick, but we've known you as Robin for a whole year. Now, you are also called Mr. Mistoffelees who is magical. How many more names do you have?"

Everyone broke into laughs and Dick dropped back onto his chair softly. "My real name is Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick. Robin is my hero identity, so call me that when I have the mask on. I've been gone for the last few weeks because I'm in a play called CATS. In the play I'm the character named Mr. Mistoffelees."

"Oh, I understand now, thank you."

"I'll see you guys later then," Dick got up once more pushing the last of his pizza into his mouth. "I should be back after dinner."

--

The week passed quietly with no major attacks or robberies, and at the Tower, emotions were high as the teen heroes began to get ready for the performance that evening. Starfire had been going on about nothing else since Dick had come back to the Tower with his make-up a few days prior, his only recognizable feature being his bright blue eyes.

Dick came bounding down the stairs shouting, "Enjoy your seats guys, I have to go!"

They had decided to arrive at the theatre rather early in order to avoid the crowds as there was a buzz around the city as it was a professional grade production that had people from all over the area performing, and was being funded by an arts grant from Wayne Enterprises. Word was that Bruce Wayne himself was going to be at the opening performance so the press was going to be swarming the theatre. Thus they dressed early, in nice clothing, and piled into the T-Car to drive to the theatre, where they were shown to their seats by a kind usher.

It was Starfire and Raven's first trip to a theatre that did not involve film and it had been awhile for both Cyborg and Beast Boy, but this was a new experience for all of them as the entire theatre had been decorated by backdrops and props for the play. They all looked around like small children in an amusement park as more members of the audience began to trickle into their seats, many pausing to greet the young teens.

The next surprise came when a slightly louder murmur ran through the growing crowd and the next thing the teen heroes knew, Bruce Wayne himself was sitting in the seat next to Cyborg which rendered them speechless. With a smile he turned to them and said in a pleasant baritone voice, "Well, hello, you four must be the Teen Titans that Dick has told me so much about."

"H-Hello, Mr. Wayne," Cyborg managed to stutter out, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you Cyborg," Bruce said as he shook the young hero's hand politely a small smile crossing his handsome features, "But please, just call me Bruce."

They then fell silent once more as the opening notes of the overture began to play and the lights in the house of the auditorium were lowered into blackness, and the stage lights slowly raised to show the 'cats' beginning to enter the stage.

_Are you blind when you're born?_

Starfire gasped as the solo voice from a black and white striped cat filled the auditorium with the warm notes of music, striking the tone for a high flying performance. The stage slowly filled with the graceful dancing members of the cast who were introducing the jellicle ball.

_We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze_

Another gasp filled the audience as a single cat swung out on a trapeze over the heads of the rest of the cast.

_We can turn double somersaults…_

It then let go of the swing and turned not only a double somersault, but a triple as he landed on the far side of the stage with a flourish, took its place in the chorus line as the Titans recognized the cat as being Robin. The energy level then rose ten fold as the cats of the story began working themselves into the frenzy of the jellicle ball.

The intermission came sooner than the Titans had expected as they had been drawn completely into the music and dancing of the show as the different kinds of cats were introduced and sung about, slowly introducing the entire group, one by one.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Bruce asked the Titans as the lights came up in the auditorium, revealing the empty stage once more.

"Yes sir, but I still have a question," Starfire asked quietly. "What is a jellicle cat? They keep talking about them, but they haven't said what a jellicle cat is yet."

"Well, Starfire. Jellicle is a word that the poet T.S. Elliot made up to describe the cats in his poems," Bruce answered kindly, answering the question that all the Titans had been wondering since Starfire had originally asked the question a week ago. "It ends up being that all cats are jellicle, because he used stereotypical cat personalities to name and describe all his characters."

She then smiled brightly and turned to Beast Boy and exclaimed, "So you can turn into a jellicle cat, Beast Boy."

"I guess so, Star," the changeling replied uncertainly, "But I still don't think I could do all the things that those jellicle cats do."

"Yeah, man," Cyborg chimed in, "And who'da thought that Dick could dance like that." They heard a chuckle come from Bruce, and Cyborg immediately defended himself, "Why are you laughing, sir?"

"Just wait until his solo, then you'll see why I'm laughing," Bruce said affably.

"Hasn't he already had several solos though, sir?" Raven asked quietly raising one of her eyebrows.

"Not his solo, Raven," Bruce said plainly before seeing their looks of confusion. "When he was younger, Dick's father choreographed a solo for Mr. Mistoffelees for a performance that he was to perform in. Unfortunately he was murdered before the performance. Dick found his notes and a recording of the song in a box, and with a few embellishments, has put them into his solo performance. The song is his solo, the rest of it he's just been in the chorus line, for Mr. Mistoffelees, he is the center of attention."

The lights then went out once more as the short intermission had passed quickly through the friendly conversation. The Titans were once more completely engrossed in the story of the play, and found themselves immersed in the musical even more than the countless movies that they had ever seen. They were so caught up that when Macavity, the Mystery Cat, stole Old Deuteronomy from the rest of the jellicle group, Starfire cried out in fright and surprise, almost breaking into tears when the cats were fighting Macavity and getting injured.

The stage was then bathed in complete darkness. The Rum Tum Tugger then began talking, newly illuminated by a dim spotlight.

_The greatest magicians have something to learn_

_From Mr. Mistofelees' conjuring turn…_

"This is his song," Starfire whispered to Raven as she began to actively look for their friend who was conspicuously missing from the stage.

_Oh, well I never was there ever_

_A cat so clever as Magical Mr. Mistofelees._

_He is quiet, he is small, he is black, _

_From his ears to the tip of his tail,_

"Where is he?" Star whispered in Raven's ear.

_He can creep through the tiniest crack_

_He can walk on the narrowest rail._

"There he is!" Beast Boy exclaimed quietly as they saw the white part of the tuxedo pattern on the Mistoffelees costume. The stage began to brighten bit by bit as Mistoffelees made gestures at various places on the stage 'magically lighting' the lights of the junkyard. He stayed on top of the scenery as the Tugger continued to describe his talents, before jumping down to dance in front of the other cats.

His dancing was a graceful, cat-like combination of traditional and modern dance styles along with his virtuoso skills as an acrobat. It was a high-flying, high energy performance that culminated with his 'summoning' of Old Deuteronomy back from the clutches of the evil Macavity.

After this it was only a few short moments before the finale of the show, and the cast returned for their curtain call. The audience granted them with a standing ovation before the actors ran to the hallway so that the crowds of people could meet them.

Bruce and the Titans elbowed their way through the crowd to approach Dick whose blue eyes were twinkling happily as he bounced around as adrenaline was still coursing through his veins. Starfire immediately caught him around the waist in a hug, squealing, "Oh, Dick, you were absolutely fantastic! I never knew that you could do any of the things that you did on that stage!"

Dick laughed in return, smiling broadly, "Thanks Star. I'm glad that you enjoyed the show." As soon as the young Tameranian had released his ward Bruce Wayne pulled him into an affectionate hug. "Aw Bruce, you'll get grease paint on your suit coat."

"I don't care about the coat, Dick. I'm proud of you, you did well tonight," the tall man replied warmly, squeezing even tighter. "And when the crowd thins out and you've changed, you, your friends, and I are all going to go out for a celebration."

Dick's smile widened yet further as he hugged his guardian in return. "Thanks for coming Bruce, it really means a lot to me."

The Titans and Bruce then found that they could no longer monopolize Dick's time as they became swept up in the crowd of well wishers. They made their way through the line of the cast, congratulating everyone on a job well done on their way past, eventually finding their way to the dressing rooms. About half an hour later, Robin came out and they all went to have ice cream sundaes.

That evening when they returned to Titans Tower and were splitting apart to go to their separate rooms Dick turned to Starfire with a tired smile spread across his features. "So do you know what a jellicle cat is now Star?"

"Yes, Robin, I know what a jellicle cat is," Starfire replied hugging him tight before continuing, "And I have decided that you are the best of them all."

--

A/N: There you go, what did you think? Now that I have this craziness done, its time to go back to my other longer stories……..


End file.
